<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Mages and Templars by BEBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394080">Of Mages and Templars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEBee/pseuds/BEBee'>BEBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEBee/pseuds/BEBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery Trevelyan wanted nothing more than a normal life after spending 20 years stuffed in a tower and saw her trip to the Conclave as her chance to escape. A chance at a new life with no rules and no templars watching her every move. She never imagined to find herself at the forefront of an Inquisition or falling for a certain ex-templar, but the maker works in mysterious ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Female Inquisitor &amp; Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The look of horror on her mother’s face when 6-year-old Avery Trevelyn showed her how snowflakes danced on her fingertips puzzled her. She believed them pretty and wanted to share them with her.</p><p>“Mummy, what’s wrong?” Avery asked as the snowflakes disappeared.</p><p>“Nothing, dear,” her mother replied, “Just, <em> please </em>, never do that again.”</p><p>There was something in her mother’s voice that Avery had never heard before: fear.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It had been a year since Avery had shown signs of her magical talents, and while she had difficulty controlling it, her mother was always one step ahead. They moved frequently, and while Avery asked, she was never given a satisfying answer. Despite covering their tracks, the loud pounding at the door made her mother’s blood run cold.</p><p>“Avery, go to your room and don’t come out until I say so,” her mother said quietly and sternly.</p><p>Avery didn’t question her mother as she quietly went to her room and sat on her bed. It wasn’t there long before she heard shouting.</p><p>“No! You’re not taking her! ” Her mother’s voice was shrill.</p><p>She couldn’t hear what the other people were saying as she gripped her blankets.</p><p>“<em> I said no! </em>” her mother shouted again. “She doesn’t need to; she’s been fine with me!”</p><p>Avery heard footsteps approaching her room, and suddenly she could hear her heart beating in her ears.</p><p>Before she knew what was happening, her door flung open, and she was met by two men in silver armor embossed with a flaming sword. Her mother came barreling into the room, stepping in front of Avery.</p><p>“Please,” She quietly begged, “She’s all I have left.”</p><p>The men stepped forward without saying a word.</p><p>“What’s happening, mummy?” Avery asked quietly.”</p><p>“Nothing.” Her mother responded without moving</p><p>The men continued toward Avery and her mother, fighting to get to Avery. She saw her mother fight back until her face contorted in a way she had never seen before. She watched in horror as her mother sunk to her knees, grasping her midsection. Blood. One of the men had stabbed her. Tears filled her eyes as one of the men grabbed Avery.</p><p>“No! Leave me alone! Mother!” Avery shouted, but her mother had fallen on her front, blood pooling around her.</p><p>“Mother!” Avery shouted once more as tears filled her eyes.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It had been 20 years since her mother’s death, but Avery dreamed of the day she was taken to the Circle often enough for the events to feel like they happened yesterday. Avery found herself in front of her mirror, inspecting her Circle robes as she tied her slate black hair into a low, messy bun. Brushing loose strands of hair from her face, her steely blue, violet eyes made their way down to the necklace she wore. It was the only connection she had to her life before the Circle. She felt a pang in her heart as her hand grasped the silver horse charm.</p><p>She had little contact with her family growing up due to her father running away with an elven apostate. Although it did not bother Avery, it would have been nice to know something about the Trevelyns for her meeting at the Conclave, for she would like to recognize them if they attended.</p><p>As she walked down the halls of the Circle, she was overcome by a sense of fear and anxiety; she had not been outside the Circle walls since she was a child and did not know what to expect. There was constant fighting among mages and templars that she allowed herself to take part in. She wanted freedom as much as the next mage and had the ongoing rebellion gotten carried away, she would have picked up her staff to defend her fellow mages, but the Conclave was supposed to put an end to the war. She was chosen as a delegate as Ostwick had remained <em> mostly </em> neutral during the uprising, and the Circle believed her noble status could aid in the peace talks. She was determined to negotiate freedom for mages no matter what, without having to resort to violence.</p><p>“Remember to speak only when spoken to and to be on your guard. Do not attack unless provoked, understood?” A senior enchanter reminded her as she boarded her buggy to the Conclave.</p><p>“Yes,  ma’am,” Avery responded as the buggy started toward the Conclave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Prisoner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The room was spinning when Avery finally came to. </p><p>
  <em> Where am I? </em>
</p><p>She blinked and looked down at her hands: shackles—her left-hand sparks to life, and she’s taken aback by its strange green glow.</p><p>A door somewhere opens as Avery tries to slow her breathing. Two women enter.</p><p>“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” A woman with a robust Nevarran accent and reprimanded.</p><p>From what Avery could see in the dark, the woman had black hair done up in a milkmaid braid; her most noticeable feature was the deep scar that ran along her cheek. Had the situation been different, she imagined she would have asked the story behind the injury.</p><p><em> Dead? Destroyed? </em> Avery’s mind raced as she tried to put together missing pieces of how she got here. Whatever happened at the Conclave was <em> not </em> her fault. She was there to delegate. Sure she wanted freedom for mages, but she had no intention of resorting to killing anyone at the Conclave. She wasn’t going to let some stranger accuse her of this- whatever this is.  She sat, stone-faced, and quiet.</p><p>“Explain this!” The Navarran woman shouted, grabbing her wrist, her hand sparking green once more. </p><p>“I.. I can’t: Avery stammered, her facade faltering.</p><p>“What do you mean you cant?” She practically spits her words at Avery.</p><p>“I don’t know what it is or how it got there!” She yelled back, her face hot from anger. </p><p>“You’re lying!” The woman shouts once more, stepping forward threateningly.</p><p>“We need her, Cassandra” An Orlesian woman speaks up, pushing Cassandra away from her.  </p><p><em> Cassandra. </em> That was the name of the angry, Navarran woman.</p><p>She’d had enough.</p><p>“Let me go!” </p><p>“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” The Orlesian woman spoke significantly calmer than her fiery friend.</p><p>Avery thought for a moment about what happened at the Conclave.</p><p>“I.. remember running. Things were chasing me. And then... A woman..?” The memory was hazy at best. Did she recall running up a staircase being chased by creatures- spiders? And a glowing woman was reaching for her hand.</p><p>“A woman?”</p><p>“She reached out to me,” Avery continued, “but then..” her words falter.</p><p>Cassandra walks towards her companion.</p><p>“Go to the forward camp Leliana.”</p><p>
  <em> Leliana </em>
</p><p>“I will take her to the rift.”</p><p>Leliana leaves as Cassandra begins to undo the manacles around Avery’s wrists, replacing them with ropes as she pulls her to her feet. </p><p>“What did happen?” Avery asks unsure of whether she wanted to know the answer.</p><p>“It... Will be easier to show you,” Cassandra says as she beckons Avery to follow. </p><p>Once outside, Avery looks at the sky stunned. A bright, green, pulsating <em> something </em>circles among the clouds.</p><p>“We call it the Breach.” Cassandra explains, “It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” She continues, turning to face Avery, “It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.” </p><p>Avery struggled to find the appropriate words. </p><p>
  <em> What happened at the Conclave to have caused this?! </em>
</p><p>“An explosion can do that?” she asked, unable to break her gaze from the sky.</p><p>“This one did.” Cassandra said sternly, “Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.”</p><p>The breach came to life as if responding to Cassandra’s claim causing Avery’s hand to flare as she collapses to the ground, crying out in pain.</p><p>Cassandra took notice of Avery’s agony and walked toward her, leaning down to help her stand.</p><p> “Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”</p><p>She watched Cassandra walk towards her, leaning down to her level.</p><p>“You still think I did this? To myself?!” She had had enough of this. She wanted to bring peace and freedom to mages. Not get roped up in this- whatever this was. </p><p>“Not intentionally,” Cassandra replied, skeptically, “something clearly went wrong.”</p><p>“And if I’m not responsible?” Avery asked, caught off guard by how rude that sounded. </p><p>“Cassandra pinched the bridge of her nose and responded, “Someone is, and you’re our only suspect” Her tone softened, “You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.”</p><p>As much as she didn’t like it, Avery understood. She was the only survivor of the Conclave.</p><p>“I understand,” Avery nodded. </p><p>“Then..” Cassandra trailed off. </p><p>“I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes.” </p><p>With that, Avery is finally helped to her feet and led through the village. Avery attempts to take in her surroundings to piece together where she is but is met with only glaring faces.</p><p>“They have decided your guilt.” Cassandra starts, “They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.”</p><p>Avery remains silent through the lecture as they continue walking.</p><p>“We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed,” Cassandra continues as she pulls out a dagger and walks toward Avery.</p><p>Panic rushes through Avery.</p><p>What happened to prove my innocence?</p><p>“There will be a trial. I can promise no more,” Cassandra says, cutting the ropes from Avery’s wrist before sheathing her dagger, “Come. It’s not far.”</p><p>Although she was relieved, Avery couldn’t help but feel uncertain about her safety.</p><p>“Where are you taking me?” She asked. </p><p>“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.”</p><p>
  <em> Tested? How will we test it? How does it work? What is it? </em>
</p><p>Her mind continued to race as they walked across the bridge, passing dozens of dead and wounded people.</p><p>“Open the gate!” She heard Cassandra shout; We are headed into the valley!” </p><p>*   *  *</p><p>After a short argument about Avery wielding a staff and a few brushes with demons, the two approach a handful of people fighting off demons that appear to be pouring from a rift in the sky that parallels the breach.</p><p>“Quickly! Before more come through!” an elven mage shouted as he grabbed Avery’s hand, aiming it at the rift. </p><p>After a few seconds and a strange burning feeling in her palm, Avery closes the rift.</p><p>"What did you do?!" Avery asked, panicked. She inspected her hand. Turning it over multiple times to make sure it was still intact.</p><p>"<em> I </em>did nothing," the elf said, smugly, "the credit is yours."</p><p>She continued to inspect her hand, "you mean this?" She said, shoving her hand in his face. </p><p>He gently lowered her hand, and calmly responded, "Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct." </p><p>"Meaning it could also close the breach itself!" Cassandra piped up.</p><p>"Possibly," the elf replied. There was something off-putting about him. </p><p><em> How did he know it would work? What would have happened if it didn't? </em> </p><p>Avery couldn't figure out why she felt uneasy around him. Maybe it was the strange jawbone he wore as a necklace or how bright the sun reflected off his bald head. Regardless, she kept her guard up. </p><p>"It seems you hold the key to our salvation," he said, turning to her. </p><p>
  <em> Salvation. There's no way. Not me.  </em>
</p><p>"Good to know!" Another voice chimed in, "Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.”</p><p>A dwarf stepped forward, wielding a crossbow. His red hair ties back in the smallest ponytail Avery had ever seen. </p><p>"Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong," he said, winking. </p><p>Cassandra rolled her eyes at his introduction. </p><p>
  <em> Finally, someone with enough decency to introduce themselves.  </em>
</p><p>"That's.. a nice crossbow you have there," Avery complimented, trying to make light conversation. </p><p>"Isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together," Varric replied.</p><p>"You named your crossbow Bianca?" Avery asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. </p><p>"Of course. And she’ll be great company in the valley." He said beaming.</p><p>"Absolutely not" Cassandra cut in, "your help is appreciated, Varric, but.."</p><p>Varric cut her off "have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore." His tone turned serious, "You need me."</p><p>Cassandra was clearly unhappy with the dwarf, but he was right. </p><p>"My name is Solas if there are to be introductions," the elf said, turning to face Avery in an attempt to break the tension, "I'm pleased to see you still live."</p><p>
  <em> That's an odd thing to say. </em>
</p><p>"He means," Varric clarified, "'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'"</p><p>That got Avery's attention.</p><p>"You know about the mark?" She turned to Solas, "you seem to know a great deal about it all" she was still skeptical of the mage and his convenient knowledge about the rift and mark on her hand, but if he had answers, she needed to know <em> everything.  </em></p><p> Before Avery could get another word out, Cassandra cut in, "Like you, Solas is an apostate." </p><p>Between the staff, magic, and lack of circle regalia, it was something Avery had already figured out for herself.</p><p>“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra." Solas corrected, turning his attention back to Avery, "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin."</p><p>The last statement did nothing to ease her skepticism, though she couldn't pretend she wasn't curious about the fade. It was the one subject the circle didn't know much about and made sure the lectures weren't interested enough to invoke questions. Despite this, all mages were familiar with entering the fade to complete their harrowing and advance from apprentice to enchanter. </p><p>"What do you intend to do when this is over?" She asked Solas</p><p>“One hopes that those in power will remember who helped and who did not,” he answered. </p><p>
  <em> That doesn't answer my question.  </em>
</p><p>“Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen.” Solas continued turning his attention back to the seeker, "Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."</p><p>"Understood." Cassandra replied, "</p><p>“Well, Bianca’s excited!” Varric beamed.</p><p>“We must move quickly,” Solas said sternly,</p><p>And with that, the four of them set off to the Breach.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Templar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Demon after demon after demon. Avery would be happy never to have to see another demon again once this was through. Nor did she care much for the color green anymore. She remained mostly quiet as they made their way to the forward camp, only speaking to answer the occasional question about where she was from, what was she doing at the Conclave, and of course, what happened there. </p><p>“I may as well make a sign that reads ‘I have no idea what happened at the Conclave’” </p><p>“You know, that may not be such a bad idea,” Varric agreed sarcastically.</p><p>“So tell me, Varric,” Avery stated, “if you’re from Kirkwall, what are you doing all the way here in Ferelden?” </p><p>“I was <em> supposed </em>to testify about the events in Kirkwall,” He replied. </p><p>“The Divine..” Cassandra interrupted, “also wanted him to autograph her copy of <em> Hard in Hightown. </em>”</p><p>“What?!” Varric stopped in his tracks, “you never told me that!”<br/>“It was a minor consideration. You should feel flattered.</p><p>“That our former Divine kidnapped and brutalized her favorite authors?” he let out a nervous chuckle, “Oh yes. Thrilled.” </p><p>Avery couldn’t help but laugh as she imagined the Divine excitedly waiting to have her booked signed. Her amusement was stopped only by the realization that the Divine would <em> never </em>get her autographed book because the Conclave was in ruins, demons were everywhere, and there was a giant hole in the sky. Avery couldn’t help but feel guilty about the series of unfortunate events that she found herself part of. </p><p>
  <em> Maybe if I would have come at a different time. Or what if I never came at all. Could things be any worse?  </em>
</p><p>She remained silent during the rest of their trek to the forward camp, and she was grateful not to answer any more of her companions’ questions. </p><p>As the group approached, they could hear arguing. Avery recognized the woman from earlier as Leliana but did not recognize the Grand Chancellor, who was arguing with her.</p><p>“We must prepare the soldiers,” Leliana said. Her voice was smooth, yet firm.</p><p>“We will do no such thing!” The Chancellor shouted, appalled by the suggestion.</p><p>“The prisoner must go to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It’s our only chance!” Leliana pleaded to motion toward Avery, who had not reached the argument.</p><p>“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility!” The Chancellor barked back</p><p>“<em> I </em>have caused trouble?” Leliana raised her voice this time. </p><p>“You, Cassandra, the Most Holy” He paused, “Haven’t you done enough already?” The man was seething. </p><p>“You’re not in command here!” </p><p>“Enough! I will not have it!” The man shouted as he turned to meet Avery and her party, “Ah, here they come.”</p><p>“You made it.” Leliana breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Avery, “Chancellor Roderick, this is-”</p><p>“I know who she is” He interjected, “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”</p><p>
  <em> Execution. Nice. </em>
</p><p>“Order me?” Cassandra spoke up, taking a step onward Roderick, “You are a glorified clerk! A Bureaucrat!” She snapped, pointing a finger in his face.</p><p>“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry,” Roderick snapped back.</p><p>“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know,” Leliana spoke up now, trying to diffuse the situation. </p><p>Roderick sighed and rubbed his temples, “Justinia is dead! We must elec her replacement, and obey <em> her </em> orders on the matter.”</p><p>“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” Avery finally spoke. She was sick of being ignored and still convinced that she did nothing to cause this mess. </p><p>“You shouldn’t even <em> be </em>here!” Roderick shouted, “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position is hopeless.”</p><p>“We can stop this before it’s too late,” Cassandra replied.</p><p>“How?” He seemed genuinely curious, given his hopelessness regarding the situation, “You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”</p><p>“We must get to the temple,” Cassandra urged, “it’s the quickest route.”</p><p>“But not the safest,” Leliana interjects, “Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”</p><p>“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky,” The Seeker shook her head.</p><p>“Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost,” Roderick pleaded.</p><p>Just then, the Breach flared, sending white, hot, pain shooting through Avery’s palm and down her arm as she cried out in pain. </p><p>“Just get me to the breach,” Avery said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Cassandra shifted nervously before asking, “How do <em> you </em> think we should proceed?” </p><p>Oh, this was just <em> rich </em>.</p><p>“Oh, so now you’re asking me what <em> I </em>think?” Avery asked, skeptically. </p><p>“You have the mark,” Solas reminded</p><p>“And you are the one we must keep alive, and since we cannot agree on our own…” Cassandra trailed off.</p><p>“I want to get to The Breach as quickly as possible, so I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now” Avery remained firm as she pretended that her fingers weren’t still tingling from the flare while out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw a small smile play across Cassandra’s face. </p><p>“Leliana.” Cassandra started, “Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone,” she stressed as the group began to march forward.</p><p>“On your head be the consequences, Seeker,” Roderick called to them, but no one listened.</p><p>
  <b>* * *</b>
</p><p>Avery was glad to have charged forward as the path to the temple was short. Upon going through a broken doorway, the group encountered another fade rift where a group of soldiers was desperately trying to fend off the demons pouring out of it, which the group made quick work of.</p><p>“Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” Solas complimented.</p><p>“Let’s hope it works on the big one,” Varric added.</p><p>Avery opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a man with sandy blond hair jogging toward them, the fur accent on his shoulders flowing as he moved. Her body tensed as she watched him sheath his weapon.</p><p><em> Templar. </em> </p><p>He may not have been wearing the Templar uniform, but she recognized the posture and fighting style. Despite her growing unease, she had to admit the man was <em> handsome.  </em></p><p>“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.” He spoke.</p><p>“Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing,” Cassandra replied.</p><p>“I would prefer it if you would refer to me by my name,” Avery cut in, “Avery.” </p><p>Cassandra shifted, recognizing that she had never actually <em> asked </em> Avery for her name. The two nodded, acknowledging her request.</p><p>“Is it? I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.” his voice was soft, yet firm and no matter how much she searched, Avery could not find a hint of detest toward her. </p><p>She studied him for a moment before speaking.  He looked tired like he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in weeks. His face sported a five o’clock shadow slightly darker than his hair. His blond hair was slicked back and straightened, but she could see how it was fighting to curl despite his best effort to keep the curls at bay. He had tired honey-brown eyes, and Avery couldn’t help but wonder what they had seen. But most noticeable was the scar that started just above the right side of his upper lip that she desperately wanted to get a closer look at.</p><p>“You’re not the only one hoping that,” She replied, still gripping her staff ready to defend herself if he decided to turn against her.</p><p>“We’ll see soon enough won’t we,” Cassandra added. </p><p>“The way to the temple should be clear,” He said, pointing in the direction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, “Leliana will try to meet you there.”<br/>“Then we must move quickly. Give us time; Commander,” Cassandra said as she began walking away.</p><p>“Maker, watch over you- for all our sakes.” He said, looking Avery square in the eye before turning to catch up with the other soldiers. </p><p>Avery walked forward slowly, unable to take her eyes off the Commander. She watched as he helped an injured soldier regain his balance, putting their arm around his neck for balance as they hobbled away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Breach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sort of a short chapter this time! I'm trying to make sure to regularly update, but work gets in the way sometimes. Hope you're all enjoying it so far~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The group approached the temple and Avery gasped upon seeing the true size of the beach.</p><p>“The Temple of Sacred Ashes,” Solas said upon their arrival</p><p>“What’s left of it” Varric pointed out, referring to the fact that there was nothing but rubble where the temple once stood. </p><p>“That is where you walked out of the Fade” Cassandra motioned toward the green, pulsing rift in front of them, “and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was”</p><p>
  <em> The woman.  </em>
</p><p>“The breach<em> is </em> a long way up” Varric mumbled mostly to himself. </p><p>Just then Leliana approaches them, “you’re here! Thank the maker” Her face softened as she allowed the group to experience her relief. </p><p>“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple,” Cassandra commanded as Leliana and the soldiers dispersed. She turned back to Avery, “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”</p><p> Avery glanced at the breach once more, taking in the magnitude of the beast, “I’ll try, but I don’t know if I can reach that, much less close it.”</p><p>“No” Solas declared, “This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach”</p><p>“Then let’s find a way down. And be careful,” Cassandra urged as the group carefully stepped over piles of rubble.</p><p>Being here felt strange. Avery couldn’t remember what the temple had looked like upon first arriving, but was confident it didn’t look like <em> this </em>.</p><p>“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice” A deep voice rang out.</p><p>“What are we hearing?” Cassandra looked around hoping to find the source. </p><p>“At a guess: The person who created the breach” Solas didn’t appear phased by what had just happened, making the hairs on the back of Avery’s neck stand up. </p><p>
  <em> How can he be so calm?  </em>
</p><p>As they walked, she began to hear something... singing? </p><p>“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker” Varric took precaution in staying as far away from the glowing red spikes as he could.</p><p>“I see it, Varric”</p><p>“But what’s it <em> doing </em>here?” he urged.</p><p>“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Solas advised.</p><p>“It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it” Varric warned just as Avery was going to inspect it. </p><p>“Keep the sacrifice still,” the voice from before boomed, filling the chasm they were walking through. </p><p>“Someone help me!” A female voice cried.</p><p>“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra took off running in the direction of what was assumed to be the late Divine’s voice. Upon reaching the rift it explodes in a flash of white light allowing a ghostly scene to appear. Avery watched in horror as Divine Justinia is shown being held against her will by glowing red tendrils; a misty black figure with glowing red eyes is shown looming over her as Avery herself enters the room.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” She asked, confused about the events taking place. </p><p>“Run while you can! Warn them!” Justinia craned her neck toward Avery who was frozen in fear.</p><p>“We have an intruder,” the misty figure boomed, “kill her. Now”</p><p>Just as it started, the images disappeared in a flash of light.</p><p>“You <em> were </em> there! Who attacked? And the Divine is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Cassandra whirled around as she began asking too many questions.</p><p>Avery felt sick to her stomach. She didn’t remember any of that happening, but there she was. Everyone saw her enter the room. They heard the Divine call out to her to warn “them.”</p><p>
  <em> Of what? What good is a warning if I don’t remember what happened? </em>
</p><p>“I don’t remember!” Avery shouted trying to regain her thoughts.</p><p>Solas chimed in “Echoes of what happened here,” taking the pressure off Avery, “ The Fade bleeds into this place.” </p><p>Avery shuddered, hearing her voice while not remembering what happened was unnerving. She could no longer deny her being there when the divine perished but at least not there was proof that she was innocent. That echo had to be enough, right? </p><p>As they approached the rift, the mark on her hand flared to life.</p><p>“This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily.” Solas spoke again, “I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”</p><p><em> Great now I’m </em> opening <em> rifts.  </em></p><p>Before Avery could protest, she heard Cassandra call out,  “That means demons. Stand ready!” </p><p>She took a deep breath, feeling her heart begin to race, and her palms sweat, she lifted her hand to the rift on the seeker’s command. Her eyes closed her eyes as she felt lighting flood her body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Haven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Avery woke slowly, the pounding in her head getting stronger the more she regained consciousness. The events of the temple flashed in her mind as she sat up, suddenly confused. </p><p>
  <em> Where am I? What happened to the temple?  </em>
</p><p>A startled gasp got her attention, and she turned her attention toward a young elven girl who had dropped the box she was carrying.</p><p>“Oh! I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” the girl pleaded.</p><p>“Where am I? Is this another prison?” Avery failed to hide the panic in her voice. </p><p>“I… no? I mean, I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Then, where am I? Tell me.”<br/>Avery’s eyes darted around the room, trying to find clues as to her whereabouts. She concluded that she was in a small cabin. A fireplace perpendicular to the bed, she was on roared gently, and a desk across the room held various vials and papers. The room was plain but non-threatening, and she allowed herself to feel relief wash over her as she realized she was safe. </p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the girl fell to her knees, “I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You’re back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us,” she spoke quickly “The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!”</p><p>
  <em> I’ve been asleep for three days? I suppose that means it’s finally off to Val Royeaux.  </em>
</p><p>“I suppose a trial happens now,” Avery said almost to herself.</p><p>“I don’t know anything about that” The girl began getting to her feet, “I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened. She said ‘at once’!” she raised her voice as she backed toward the door.</p><p>“And where is she?”</p><p>“In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. ‘At once,’ she said!” Avery barely got her answer before the girl bolted out the door. </p><p>Avery sat for a moment, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. There was a hole in the sky, the Divine was dead, something sinister at play,  and <em> she </em>’s caught in the middle of it all. She took a deep breath before making her way to the desk where her staff had been set. </p><p>The staff is made of smooth, dark, bark with a small silver jewel fashioned at the end with a leather cord. It wasn’t much, but it would have to do. </p><p>Once she gathered her belongings, she headed out the door but found herself frozen as she looked out to the mass of people crowded around her small cabin. </p><p>Fereldan soldiers saluted her as she slowly walked toward the Chantry; whispers of “the herald of Andraste” caught her attention as she felt her legs walk faster.  </p><p>
  <em> They can’t possibly mean me. </em>
</p><p>But she knew they did. She was the only one who had done something remarkable recently. </p><p>
  <em> How could they? They hated me. I saw it in their faces. And now they praise me as some… herald?! I am no herald.  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>The chantry was quiet, aside from the muffled fighting behind the door at the back of the hall. As Avery opens the heavy door, she hears the chancellor bellow, “Chain her! I want her prepared for the capital for trial.”</p><p>Avery watches as the guards look to each other as if deciding what to do. </p><p>“Disregard that,” Cassandra holds up a hand, “and leave us.”</p><p>Avery breathes a sigh of relief as the guards salute the seeker and leave the room.</p><p>“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker,” the chancellor hisses a Cassandra.</p><p>“The breach is stable, but it’s still a threat. I will not ignore it.” </p><p>“So, I’m still a suspect, even after what we just did?” Avery throws up her arms in protest of Roderick’s statement. </p><p>“You absolutely are,” Roderick narrows his eyes. </p><p>“No, she is not,” Cassandra interjected. </p><p>Before Avery could say another word, Leliana spoke, “Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone the Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others- or have allies who yet live.” Her words were directed at the chancellor, and Avery struggled to suppress a smile. </p><p>“<em> I </em>am a suspect?!” </p><p>“You, and many others,” Leliana spat. </p><p>“But <em> not </em> the prisoner.” His face had turned an impressive shade of red, and Avery couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride from seeing him so angry. </p><p>“I heard the voices in the temple,” Cassandra came to Avery’s defense, “The divine called to her for help.”</p><p>“So her survival..that..that <em> thing </em> on her hand- all a coincidence?” He stammered fuming.</p><p>“Providence.” Cassandra said cooly, “The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.” </p><p>The feeling of pride dissipated, replaced by anger and confusion, “Five minutes ago, you wanted me dead, and now I’m your savior?!” Avery clenched her fists and glared around the room. </p><p>“I was wrong. Perhaps I still am,” Cassandra kept her tone even, “I will not, however, pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it.” </p><p>Avery let some of the tension out of her fists as Leliana spoke, “The breach remains, and your mark is our only hope of closing it.”</p><p>“That is not for you to decide.” The chancellor spoke.</p><p>Cassandra slammed a thick book down on the table that Avery hadn’t noticed her holding before.</p><p>“You know what this is, chancellor?” Cassandra said, pointing to the book, “A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.”</p><p>The chancellor begins backing up as the seeker moves towards him until his back hits a wall “We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.” She pokes a finger in his chest as she glares at him and, in a huff, the chancellor leaves.</p><p>“Leliana picks up the book, “This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos,” She turns to face Avery and Cassandra, “We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.” </p><p>“But we have no choice,” Cassandra finishes, “We must act now. With you at our side.”<br/>For a moment, Avery is speechless. She wanted to run. Get as far away from Haven as she could. </p><p>“What is the ‘Inquisition of Old,’ exactly?” She finally managed.</p><p>“It preceded the Chantry: People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad,” Leliana explained. </p><p>“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way.” Cassandra ‘s expression forlorn, “We need those who can do what must be done. United under a single banner once more.” </p><p>Avery considered the information for a time, chewing the inside of her mouth to calm her nerves, “When I woke up, I certainly didn’t picture this outcome.”<br/>“Neither did we,” Leliana said, not breaking her stoic expression. </p><p>“Help us fix this before it’s too late,” Cassandra extends her hand, and Avery takes it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Inquisition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Life has been super hectic for me but I have not abandoned this fic! I've been struggling to find the motivation to write and have been sitting on this chapter for weeks now, but here it is! I'm hoping that since things are calming down a bit for me I'll have more time and motivation to get going on this thing. Thank you all for reading and being patient while I deal with things in my personal life &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything seemed to be moving so fast. One minute Avery was a prisoner, and the next, she was helping to shape the “Inquisition of Old.” The advisors spun around her, hanging fliers and banners, sending crows and runners to spread the word. She continued to hope that this was all just a dream, and she would wake up in the back of the carriage on her way to the Conclave, but the tingling in her palm said otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Cassandra walked through the Chantry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it trouble you?” Cassandra asked, quickly glancing at Avery’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brought her hand to her face, examining the faint, green glow, “I wish I could get rid of it,” Avery said, furrowing her brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded, “We may have need of it yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ve mentioned.” She dropped her hand back to her side as Cassandra continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery knew she had to choose her words carefully as feared the people around her, turning on her at a moment’s notice, “</span>
  <span>Clearly, you have something in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do.” Cassandra pushes open the War Room’s heavy doors and is met by three individuals. The Templar she met at the camp, Liliana, and a new woman she saw briefly when they gathered outside the chantry after reforming the inquisition. The woman had dark hair, tucked in a neat, low bun. The woman held a writing board with a lit red candle, and Avery couldn’t help but wonder how she kept her papers free from its wax.  Her eyes then wandered to the commander as she felt her body tense. She wanted to run, but she had nowhere to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra’s voice pulled her back to reality, “You’ve met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cullen spoke, “It was only for a moment on the field. I’m pleased you survived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he spoke, Avery couldn’t help but want him to continue. His voice was a bright, brassy tenor that commanded attention and certainly captured hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did not get the chance to speak before Cassandra moved on with the introductions, “This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard much. A pleasure to meet you at last,” Avery recognized her Antivan accent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And of course you know Sister Leliana,” Cassandra continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My position here is a degree of-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is our spymaster,” Cassandra interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra,” Leliana was annoyed but kept her calm demeanor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Continuing to keep up appearances, Avery responded, “Pleased to meet you all,” nodding in their direction. Without acknowledging that she had spoken, the conversion continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good,” Cassandra referred to the conversation the two were having shortly before entering the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help,” Leliana’s idea sparked her interest. Not only could she use this time to close the breach, but to liberate her fellow mages as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I still disagree,” Avery’s attention was brought back to Cullen, who was standing in the middle of the room, hands on his hips, “The Templars could serve just as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, the Templar would want to bring in </span>
  <em>
    <span>more Templars. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She tried to hold back her look of disgust. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would the Templars willingly work with a mage? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She hoped to have some say in the matter to prevent the addition of any more Templars from joining the Inquisition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–” Cassandra’s rebuttal was cut short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–” Cullen was growing more and more irritated by the topic at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pure speculation,” Lelliana remained calm as she shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Avery wanted to press the matter, but before she could, Josephine spoke, “Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffed, “That didn’t take long,” Avery crossed her arms over her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> <span>“Shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine?” Cullen rubbed his temples.  </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Some are calling you the ‘Herald of Andraste,’ and that frightens the Chantry,” Josephine’s words made Avery uncomfortable. She was no Herald, just an unlucky mage who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, “The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt,’ Cassandra clarified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josephine continued, “It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery clung to her words ‘Herald of Andraste,’ “Just how am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> the 'Herald of Andraste’?” She looked to Cassandra for answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How can these people go from wanting me dead to calling me some </span>
  </em>
  <span>Herald</span>
  <em>
    <span>? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–” Leliana tried once again to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which we have not,” Cassandra pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The point is, everyone, is talking about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cullen smirked, “It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t tell if he read her reaction and was teasing or being genuine, “It’s… a little unsettling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure the Chantry would agree,” he let out a small laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.” Leliana and Josephine tried to reassure her that the title was a good thing, but Avery felt her stomach churn at the idea that people were looking to her as a sign of hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, if I wasn’t with the Inquisition..” her fate was finally starting to set in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cullen spoke again, “Let’s be honest: They would have censured us no matter what.” This time he was the one to assure her before Cassandra spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you not being here isn’t an option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the room fell silent for a moment as they all knew that if things hadn’t transpired the way they have, Avery would be in Val Royeaux awaiting trial or worse: dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leliana was the one to break the silence, “There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery was skeptical about seeking out a member of the Chantry given their most recent discussion, “Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she doesn’t agree with her sisters? You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery glanced down at the large map of Ferelden spread out across a large wooden table, scanning to find the location of the Hinterlands as her advisors continued speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there,” Cullen leaned down to mark the spot on the map, and Avery blushed, realizing that she was looking nowhere near the location he marked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them,” Josephine scribbled something down on her writing board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald,” Avery cast a glance in Cassandra’s direction at her mention of the title, but Cassandra was already out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the remaining advisors leave, Avery continues studying the map, tracing the path she took to get from Ostwick to Haven then from Haven to the Hinterlands. After a few minutes, she too left the room, making her way back to through the Chantry and to the hut she had woken up in what felt like seconds ago.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Preperations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lil Cullen pov at the end to switch things up~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Avery couldn’t help but stare at the sky as she made her way back to her cabin. She felt a wave of panic wash over her as she once again realized what was at stake if she failed to close the breach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice to her right snapped her back to reality, “So, now that Cassandra’s out of earshot, are you holding up alright? I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced down to find Varric standing with his arms crossed, looking up at the breach only to look at her when she answered, “I have no idea what’s happening anymore.” She had no reason to lie to him about how she was handling the recent events; given his statement, he already knew it was too much for one person to handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwarf let out a light chuckle, “That makes two of us.” He turned his attention back to the breach, “for days now we’ve been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. ‘Bad for morale’ would be an understatement. I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words sat heavy with Avery for a moment. She tried to recall what happened while she was in there and how she got there, but her memory was foggy in her head, “If it was that bad, why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to think I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this… Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. And now there’s a hole in the sky. Even I can’t walk away and just leave that to sort itself out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thousands </span>
  </em>
  <span>of people lost their lives at the conclave. She was at the center of it all. She didn’t know how she played a role in all this yet, but she suddenly felt determined to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was pure luck that I escaped.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck or bad?” Varric turned back to face her once again, “You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I’ve seen that. But the hole in the sky? That’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avery laughed at that, “You don’t think I haven’t looked for a way out by now? There’s more to this than we think, Varric. Thank you for checking in. It’s nice to have a friend here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varric nodded and took his leave, “Oh! We leave for the Hinterlands tomorrow morning!” She called out to him as she turned and continued walking back to her cabin in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived, she pushed open the door to find a small chest on her bed. She picked up her staff leaning against a wall and reached to nudge the chest, checking for any sign of it being a trap. After an egregious amount of poking and prodding, Avery felt comfortable enough to open it for herself, finding a neatly folded pile of cloth and leather.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Armor? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She laid the pieces out on her bed, admiring the craftsmanship as she brought the leather bodice to her nose to breathe in its scent. It was unlike anything she had ever owned- she remembered the stuffy robes she had been forced to wear all those years in the Tower. A small smile played on her lips as she realized she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears dripped onto the leather, “I did it, mom,” she said between sobs. This was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> and happening so </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>fast that she could not stop the tears from pouring from her eyes. She was free from the Tower, but at what cost? The world is in ruins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avery woke up shivering, still dark outside. She sat up frantically, trying to remember where she was when her hand felt something cold and firm. The chest. She settled as her eyes adjusted to the dark, tracing the outline of the small cabin she had been in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still in Haven.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood from her bed, carefully folding her new armor back into its chest and placing it on the floor before letting her hair down and changing into the nightgown that had been included with her armor before climbing back into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running around Haven to gather last-minute supplies was a rush Avery never thought she would ever feel, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhilarating. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She met with Harritt to discuss any modifications her armor may need, and he even surprised her with a new staff that she gleefully accepted. Next, she introduced herself to Adan and stocked up on any potions and tonics she may need on her journey before talking with quartermaster Threnn, who informed her on a handful of requisitions that could be completed during her visit to the Hinterlands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the chantry, Avery is greeted by Cassandra, Solas, and Varric, waiting by the door of the war room. She nods as she pushes open the heavy door, surprised to find her advisors already bent over the map plotting. Cassandra quickly jumps in to correct the path that was laid out for them, and Avery stands back listening, taking in any information about Ferelden’s geography she could before the best course was agreed upon.</span>
</p><p><span>“Be safe, Herald,” Cullen nods as Avery and her team begin to leave the room. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“No need to worry about me,” Avery reassures him, exiting the room. </span></p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cullen lies in bed, tossing and turning, unable to shake the nightmares from his mind. He found himself worrying about the new mage, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avery, was it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>And her journey to the Hinterlands. He remembered bringing her lifeless body back to Haven after their encounter at the breach, and now no one was sure of her chances of survival. They had been gone two weeks, and no one heard a word of their arrival or of their meeting with Mother Giselle. He pulled the covers over his head, desperately hoping for a decent night’s sleep, but it never came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dressed and met Leliana outside the chantry at daybreak, where she was prepping one of her ravens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any news from Cassandra or the Herald?” he asked, as he watched the raven fly off.</span>
</p><p><span>“Funny, you should ask. Avery sent word that her meeting with Mother Giselle went well, and the revered mother has begun the trek back to Haven. She also mentioned that they have work to do on behalf of the Inquisition and would be staying in the Hinterlands a while longer.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>He felt a weight lift from his chest, “So they’re safe?” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. No need to worry, Commander,” Leliana brushed passed him, “I’m sure the girl knows how to handle herself.” </span>
</p><p><span>He felt himself flush, “I just worry since she’s the only one who can close the breach, is all,” He fumbled over his words.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Leliana giggled as she continued making her way back to the tent she had been working in. </span></p><p>
  <span>Cullen sighed and made his way to the training grounds in silence. Once more, his thoughts drifted to Avery and the look on her face before leaving the War Room. The same look the Hero of Fereldan had given him before ascending to the Harrowing Chamber for face Uldred and his Abominations. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’ll be fine if she’s anything like the Hero.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she remained at the forefront of his mind for the remainder of the day.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. High Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cullen watched as members of the Inquisition returned, bringing horses, supplies, and new supporters. He saw Avery sit confidently on her horse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beaming</span>
  </em>
  <span> as everyone dispersed. He watched her smoothly dismount and hand the reins to who he assumed was the new stablehand. Was this the same woman who displayed reluctance when asked to join the Inquisition all those weeks ago? The mid-afternoon sun danced on her face, and the wind gently swept pieces of hair that had fallen out of her low bun out of her face. Freckles kissed her nose and cheeks and-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maker’s Breath; </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He watched the way she smiled while talking to Cassandra and Varric now, and it faltered when she glanced in his direction. Upon catching his glance, she shifted in place until her back was turned, and he could no longer see her face. Astonished, he made his way toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see you’ve returned, Herald.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m no Herald,” she responded flatly, refusing to look at him, “And I would prefer it if you referred to me by my name. Avery, in case you’ve forgotten.” Her words were sharp, and Cullen found himself embarrassed, wishing he would have stayed put.</span>
</p><p><span>She sighed, “The journey was exhausting, and I would really like to have a moment’s peace if you don’t mind.” </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>It was then that he noticed the dark circles around her eyes. </span><em><span>Maker’s breath, when was the last time she slept? </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <span>“Of course, my apologies.” He rubbed the back of his neck as she walked past him, not once looking at him; instead, she seemed to look</span><em><span> through </span></em><span>him. He watched as she made her way through Haven until she was out of his sight. It was then that he noticed he was standing alone, still staring at the spot he had last seen her. </span></p><p>
  <span>Cullen quickly made his way back to his room inside the Chantry. He desperately wanted to retry that conversation with Avery. He wanted to see her smile at him and talk to him the way he witnessed her talking with Cassandra and Varric. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But why? </span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it about her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now was not the time to have these desires. The world was falling apart, they were at war, and either of them could die at any moment, so why couldn’t he stop thinking about her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shouting coming from the outside Chantry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avery sighed as she stripped her armor and changed into something more comfortable: a dark teal form-fitting tunic that showed off her shoulders and sleeves that she rolled to her elbows, a scarf of a similar color, black leather leggings that had been patched together, and tall leather boots that stopped just below her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had enjoyed her time in the Hinterlands but desperately missed sleeping in a real bed. Even the beds in the tower were better than the bedrolls they had packed. She knew she had no time to relax before she needed to meet with her advisors again to inform them of the progress made in the Hinterlands. She only wished she was not working so closely with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Templar.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cullen.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought about that smirk of his and how it tugged at the scar above his lip. Her mind wandered as she wanted to remember the curve of his face until she pictured him in his Templar regalia and imagined how awfully he must have treated the mages in whatever circle he had been stationed in. Her stomach turned. She fought not to think about her own abuse while imprisoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How am I to trust he won’t turn on me or the other mages here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way she could allow herself to be alone with him until he proved to have good intentions. She left her cabin and made her way toward the Chantry, where she heard shouting. Upon closer inspection, she saw a group of Templars and mages standing outside its doors arguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your kind killed the Most Holy!” A templar shouted, and Avery felt her face get hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies — your kind let her die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut your mouth, mage!” The templar shifted as if to attack; she gripped her staff as she saw someone step between the two men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knight-Captain!” The templar exclaimed. She could see by the unmistakable fur that lined his armor that it was Cullen who intervened. </span>
</p><p><span>“That is not my title. We are not templars any longer.” He growled, “We are all part of the Inquisition!” Motioning to the two parties</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Avery loosened her grip on her staff and let her hand fall back to her side. She was taken aback at his open denouncement of the title as she fully expected him to have sided with his fellow men. She locked eyes with him for a moment; his gaze burned. He was </span><em><span>angry</span></em><span> at how his men treated the mages, and she felt it. </span></p><p>
  <span>As the two parties slowly began to disperse, Chancellor Roderick’s snobbish tone assaulted her ears, “And what does that mean, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back already, Chancellor?” Cullen rolled his eyes. “Haven’t you done enough?” He rubbed his temples. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clearly, the Chancellor isn’t a fan favorite. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition and it’s “Herald” will restore order as you’ve promised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are,” Cullen grumbled, “Back to your duties, all of you,” he motioned to the remaining stragglers as Avery finally made her appearance known, standing next to the two men, “Mages and templars were already at war. Now they’re blaming each other for the Divine’s death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order,” the chancellor urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who, you? Random clerics, who weren’t important enough to be at the Conclave?” Avery saw him try to stifle a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rebel Inquisition and it’s so-called “Herald of Andraste”? I think not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could no longer stand back and listen, “ I don’t believe I’m Andraste’s Herald any more than you do, Chancellor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That laudable humility won’t stop the Inquisition from using the misconceptions when it suits them,” waving his hand in Avery’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Inquisition claims only that we must close the Breach or perish,” Cullen’s voice remained firm, his arms crossed over his chest.</span>
</p><p><span>“You say that now commander. We shall see if the sentiment remains true.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Avery sighed, “Cullen, remind me why you’re allowing the Chancellor to stay?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Cullen smirked, but before he could answer, Roderick piped in, “Clearly, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>templar </span>
  </em>
  <span>knows where to draw the line.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avery’s jaw clenched at his statement, and Cullen took notice, “He's toothless,” he said cooly, “There’s no point turning him into a martyr simply because he runs at the mouth. The Chancellor’s a good indicator of what to expect in Val Royeaux, however.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not enough for Avery to relax her jaw as she was just reminded that her next trip would be to Val Royeaux, where the chancellor would have had her executed had she not been dragged into helping the Inquisition, “Well, let’s hope we find a solution, and not a cathedral full of chancellors.” She shot a look toward Roderick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The stuff of nightmares,” Cullen nearly shuddered at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avery turned to leave, “Oh, and don’t allow any riots while I’m gone,” she teased as she smiled and made her way into the Chantry to meet with Josephine.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Ambassador</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this may be the shortest chapter thus far. Idk why but I can't get myself to introduce all of the ambassadors in one chapter so please forgive the next few boring chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avery made her way down the Chantry hall to the room she was told to be Josephine’s. She heard a muffled conversation behind the large door and decided to knock before barging in. Upon entry, she saw a man dressed in masquerade attire who she assumed to be someone from Orlais. Josephine stood in front of her desk, writing board and quill in hand, and Avery admired the puffy sleeves and goal accents on her dress. Perfect for the Inquisition’s ambassador. </p><p>	“The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you can’t prove it was founded on Justinia’s orders.” The man’s Orlesian accent confirmed Avery's suspicions.</p><p>	“This is an inopportune time, marquis. More of the faithful flock here each day,” Josephine scribbled something, shaking her head, “But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked her life to slow the magic of the Breach.” She gestured to Avery, who now felt trapped in this conversation, “Mistress Trevelyan, this is the Marquis DuRellion, one of the Divine Justinia’s greatest supporters.” Josephine gestured to the marquis now.</p><p>	The marquis nods in greeting her, “And the rightful owner of Haven. House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This ‘Inquisition’ is not a beneficiary of this arrangement.”</p><p>	This is why he’s here? In the middle of a war?</p><p>	After the show between the mages and templars, Avery no longer had the patience to deal with matters as trivial as who owns what, “Demons are pouring from the sky, and you’re worried about land claims?” She threw up her hands in frustration. </p><p>	“Haven is the DuRellions’ rightful property!” He fought back.</p><p>	“Has Empress Celene officially acknowledged your possession of Haven?” Josephine reclaimed the marquis’s attention. </p><p>“The empress… has not yet had the opportunity to do so.” He replied sheepishly. Avery shot him an unimpressed look as he sighed, realizing that without Celene's acknowledgment, he did not have a leg to stand on.</p><p>“We face a dark time, Your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem.” Josephine shrugged and continued taking notes.</p><p>Avery could see the marquis’ mouth distort in knowing that the ambassador was right,  “I’ll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile.” With this, the marquis turned and escorted himself from the room. </p><p>With that excitement out of the way, Josephine made her way back to her desk, sitting down in the most elegant way Avery has ever seen,  “Do the DuRellions actually have a claim on this place?” she asked once Josephine had gotten comfortable.<br/>Josephine sighed, making a mark in her notes, “His Grace’s position is not so strong as he presents it. Despite their Ferelden relations, the DuRellions are Orlesian. If the marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celene must negotiate with Ferelden on his behalf. Her current concerns are a bit larger than minor property disputes.”</p><p>“Ahh, so 'His Grace’ was all bluster, then.” </p><p>Josephine let out a light chuckle before getting serious once again, “Even should he leave, the marquis will share his thoughts on us upon his return to Val Royeaux. Every guest we receive – and we will receive them – will spread the Inquisition’s story. An ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible.”</p><p>“I’m glad for your help. I have a feeling the Inquisition’s going to need it.” Avery was not familiar with politics. After being in a circle for 20 years, she was not familiar with much of anything. </p><p>“I do believe you are correct. Thedas’s politics have become… agitated as of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths.” She smiled at Avery, a smile that said, ‘everything is going to be okay’ before shuffling some more papers, “but please excuse me. I’ve much work to do before the day is done.”</p><p>“Of course, but before I go, I wanted to inform you of the progress made while I was in the Hinterlands,” she paused for a moment, “I also wanted your advice on Val Royeaux.”</p><p>She did not look up from her stack of papers as she answered, “Oh yes, I do believe there are some reports here that I have yet to read. We can go over them later. As for Val Royeaux,” she trailed off, “why don’t we meet with the other advisors and discuss your best course of action?” It was less a question and more of a statement.</p><p>Avery nodded, taking this as her cue to leave, “Understood. I’ll knock twice next time I’m ready to call a meeting.”  </p><p>Back in the main Chantry hall, Avery explored the various rooms that were available to her. There was not much for her to explore; most of the rooms were bare or used as storage. She found herself in one that looked like it was being lived in. The bed was made differently from the others, and the desk on the far side of the room had a large stack of papers on it. Next to the bed was a large chest that she assumed held various clothes of whoever was staying here. She moved closer to the desk, trying not to read the contents of the documents. Upon further inspection, the desk contents appeared relatively straightforward: a small wooden box, a candle, a quill and ink, and a silver coin atop the box. Without touching it, Avery could see the portrait of Andraste engulfed in flame that had been engraved on its surface. Her curiosity satisfied, Avery left the room to find Leliana.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>